Korag
Korag (コラグ Koragu'):' is Troupe member #11 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of criminals with class A bounties. He is the strongest in terms of physical power in the group. Appearance Korag is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair and a beard. He is considered to be the tallest and most muscular member of the Phantom Troupe. with Cazzar and Shoji close behind. His heavily muscular body has many scars running along his chest due to his many battles hes been apart of, and was very muscular. The muscles on his biceps seemed to grow bigger whenever he uses his Nen. His attire consists of a violet shirt, brown pants and shoes. He has a armored gauntlet on his left arm and wears a long, fuzzy collared cloak. He has a spider tattoo, symbolizing his position as Troupe member #11, on his lower back. Personality Korag is a typical Enhancer: determined, head-strong, simple, and sometimes disrespectful. He is barbaric in manner, viewing even pain merely as a nuisance. Like all members of the Phantom Troupe, Korag never hesitated to kill and was remorseless in doing so. He is very sadistic and bloodthirsty. He openly admits that he wants to use his power freely to kill. He enjoys killing and tormenting those he fights. Unlike most of the other members of the Troupe, he joined the Spiders just to let loose his brutal tendencies, rather than following their ideology. He also enjoyed killing people who want revenge. He was only interested in physical training and fighting. He particularly enjoyed fights against skilled opponents, but he would typically rush into battle without a plan. However, despite often rushing into battle and fighting in a barbaric manner, he was extremely resourceful. Background Korag is among the first Phantom Troupe members, who originate from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. It is also stated that the original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the Meteor born people of Junkyard City. The reason why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Larcade's idea of a group comprising of exactly seventeen members, including himself. Abilities and Powers Due to Korag being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible. Korag is considered the strongest body in the Phantom Troupe, and is best suited for close-ranged combat, including against armed crowds. Immense Strength: Korag is one of the strongest characters in the story, ranking first in arm wrestling even in the Phantom Troupe, whose members are all endowed with superhuman brawn. He can destroy rock, tear apart normal humans with a swing of his arm, and bend reinforced metal with ease. It takes just one hit for him to kill an average person or weaker Nen users. He can throw rocks over a distance of more than one mile, giving them the strength of sniper bullets. Moreover, he can stop a bullet fired at point blank range with just his teeth. He can bite through the skulls of competent Nen users, and by hitting the ground, he can raise large dust smokescreens, create deep holes or send boulders flying against his enemy. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Korag showcases superhuman speed when confronting the large groups of enemies, mowing down a countless number of them in mere minutes. His reflexes are superb Advanced Agility: Much like the rest of the Troupe,Korag is able to jump from one building to another with ease and run on the sides of buildings. Enhanced Durability: Even without aura, Korag's body is sturdier than average. Nen Korag is an Enhancer, so he focuses his aura on strengthening his natural abilities and gifts. He uses his great talent for Enhancement skills to increase his monstrous brawn and raise his durability to vastly superhuman levels. His aura output is enormous, as acknowledged by other Nen masters. When he engulfs himself in Ken, Korag's body becomes impervious to most blunt trauma, and even sniper bullets have no effect on him. He is highly resilient to heat and explosions as well. Even bazookas are useless against him. However, there have been instances where other Nen practitioners managed to injure him proving that he is not all that impervious. By merely focusing his aura into his hand and swinging it, the amount of force he uses in his attacks sends out massive shock waves that can be felt throughout the battle field, blowing away everyone around them with each attack. Battles and Competition Quotes Trivia